Les meilleures années de nos vies
by Cockles-and-destiel-are-canon
Summary: {DESTIEL AU} S'il y a une bonne chose à propos de la ville de Carlton, c'est que les gens sont rarement en retard, tout est à environ dix minutes en voiture et il ne faut pas moins d'une heure pour marcher d'un bout à l'autre de la ville, hélas c'est le seul coté positif à propos de cet endroit, et Castiel Novak – lycéen surdoué – en est bien conscient.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde! Ceci est une destiel high school AU dans le genre comédie et drame (comédie dramatique?) :33 l'idée m'est venu hier soir quand je regardais struck by lightning (encore …), vous y trouverez un sarcastic!genius!Cas et un geeky!dean (pas beaucoup mais comme même) :3**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sinon le destiel aurait déjà vu le jour :pp **

**Résumé : {DESTIEL AU} S'il y a une bonne chose à propos de la ville de Carlton, c'est que les gens sont rarement en retard, tout est à environ dix minutes en voiture et il ne faut pas moins d'une heure pour marcher d'un bout à l'autre de la ville, hélas c'est le seul coté positif à propos de cet endroit, et Castiel Novak – lycéen surdoué – en est bien conscient. **

**Pas le plus top des résumés mais … j'ai essayé x) **

**Rating pour le langage et les scènes de violence ou ... u know… :3**

**warning: je ne posterai pas toutes les semaines, ça pourrait varier d'une semaine à 2 de retard, mais le 2ème chapitre sera up dans pas longtemps**

**Ok j'arrête**

**enjoy ! **

1.

Can't find my way home.

Il avait beau écouter Elvis, le son monté au maximum, ses poings écrasants les écouteurs qui s'étaient enterrés au fond de ses lobes, il pouvait toujours entendre les éclats de voix, les assiettes qui s'écrasaient au sol dans un fracas assourdissant, la violence qui hantait les murs tremblants.

Castiel, recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses genoux ramenés à son menton, sa tête reposant contre le mur, faisait de son mieux pour ignorer ses parents qui se livraient une dispute conjugale des plus violentes, la troisième de la semaine.

A l'instant même où il eut gravi les marches qui le séparaient du seuil de la porte quelques heures plus tôt, tout juste revenu de ses cours exténuants qui pompent tout ce qu'il peut récolter de positivité, Castiel sût que cette soirée ne serait pas de repos, alors il a juste remis son sac à dos sur son épaule et couru jusqu'à sa chambre à l'étage pour ne pas se faire repérer et subir tous les préjudices ou être battu par son père qui taisait ses raisons en se défoulant sur son corps frêle.

Il n'était ni triste ni dépressif, juste vide, comme une coquille creuse, parce que ces mots ce pouvaient plus décrire le mal être qu'il véhiculait.

Cas était sure qu'au moment où ses parents avaient dû réciter leur serment de mariage, ça a dû ressembler à quelque chose du genre : « Naomi et Zach, acceptez-vous l'époux qui a été choisi pour vous ? Promettez-vous de l'engueuler et de le blâmer, pour le meilleur et surtout, vraiment surtout pour le pire, dans la maladie et la psychanalyse, dans la colère et la frustration, en le haïssant et lui gardant rancune jusqu'à la mort que vous vous causerez tous deux ? »

A chaque dispute, les voisins pointaient le bout de leurs nez, les espionnant à leur insu, écoutant les injures et les insultes, un vrai show. Une fois Castiel avait essayé de leur donner du pop corn, mais ils lui avaient claqué la porte au nez.

Pas de doutes, sa vie était un ramassis de conneries.

Il suivait des yeux une petite araignée, ses pattes longeant le mur d'en face, sans aucune destination, Cas aurait bien voulu attraper son appareil photo abandonné dans son sac à dos afin d'immortaliser cet insecte qui avançait toujours dans le vide, mais il avait l'impression que ses muscles étaient faits de plomb.

« Castiel, t'es là ? » Chuchota une voix presque inaudible, tirant Castiel de sa torpeur maladive.

Il se rendit compte qu'Elvis ne chantait plus à ses oreilles, il leva le regard vers sa petite sœur Anna, qui se tenait à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, attendant le consentement de son frère pour le rejoindre dans l'obscurité de la pièce où dansaient seulement un voile de lumière blanche, que leur offrait la lune.

« Viens, » répondit-t-il en se décalant un peu d'un coté de son lit. Ferme la porte à clé.

Anna obtempéra et vint rejoindre Castiel après avoir répondu à sa requête, se lovant contre sa poitrine, ses bras l'enlacèrent, rempart contre les cris qui se faisaient plus bruyants au sous sol.

« Pourquoi ils se disputent ? » Ajoute Anna en épongeant ses yeux humides d'un bout de sa manche.

« Des trucs de grandes personnes, dors je veillerai sur toi. »

« Mais j'ai faim, je n'ai rien mangé de la journée, maman a oublié de me mettre mon sandwich. »

Son cœur se serra douloureusement, il s'en voulait sans raison, il ne voulait pas que sa sœur connaisse l'affliction qu'il eut subi durant toute sa vie, alors il piocha dans la poche de son sac à dos un sachet de chips qu'il tendit à la petite rousse pelotonnée contre lui.

« Maman dit qu'il faut pas en manger, c'est mauvais pour la santé, releva Anna fixant avec gourmandise le sachet entre ses mains. »

« N'écoute pas maman elle dit que des conneries, » dit Castiel avec amertume quant à l'évocation de sa mère, en remettant ses écouteurs, « allez Anna mange et dors, on a école demain. »

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, quelques instants plus tard les cris se turent et il en soupira de convoitise, il avait l'impression à ce moment-même qu'il était seul, dans cette maison qu'il méprisait au plus haut point.

Seul et sans attache, et c'était un sentiment auquel il aspirait vraiment. Il n y avait plus d'araignées gravissant la surface vierge du mur, disparu.

« Castiel, ça va? » Demanda une voix chevrotante de l'autre coté de la porte.

« Laisse-nous maman, » il dit en baissant le ton, pour ne pas réveiller sa sœur assoupie.

Et il ne retendit plus sa voix de toute la soirée, il mit fin à_ I can't help falling in love with you_ qui résonnait en boucle à ses oreilles et ramena les couvertures sur lui et Anna. Mais il ne s'assoupit pas, Castiel était effrayé, terrorisé à l'idée que son père défonce la porte et s'en prenne à sa sœur ou à lui.

Voilà ce qu'était sa vie, une succession d'événements qui ne lui causaient que des tords, un cercle vicieux, un puits de désolation alors oui il en voulait à Dieu, au monde entier à vrai dire, son existence était comme un bouquin infini sans ponctuations.

Ça faisait mal, de savoir que malgré tout, il a fait de son mieux pour s'en sortir, alors que ce n'était jamais assez.

Gabriel – son meilleur depuis le jardin d'enfant – lui dit toujours que ce qu'ils vivent, là maintenant, le lycée, les fêtes, leur adolescence, étaient les meilleures années de leurs vies. _Mon cul ouais. _Il aurait préféré faire partie d'une bande à Gaza une cible dans e dos plutôt que déambuler dans les couloirs du Morgan High School, ou bien vivre tout court dans la ville de Carlton, un taudis où l'endroit de rendez vous des lycéens était le parking d'un Burger King.

Mais Castiel taisait ses protestations, son envie de fracasser chaque brique de ce lycée qui ne lui inspirait que de la misère, une tristesse si insoutenable que son ventre en était noué, tellement de colère qu'il avait l'impression de bruler sous ces effluves de rage cuisantes qu'elle appesantissait son existence toujours plus. La vie est injuste.

Tout, est injuste.

L'anxiété s'était déposé en couche crasseuses sur sa rétine, longeant le chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine, repoussant son cœur tremblotant et fragile jusqu'à sa gorge. Il y avait des moments comme ceux-là où il aurait voulu se fondre dans l'oubli et ne plus jamais en émerger, ou bien juste attraper un bout de papier et un stylo et laisser les mots se déverser à travers ses doigts.

Parce qu'après tout, à part son appareil photo derrière lequel il se cachait, invisibles aux autres, son journal du lycée qu'il entretenait malgré l'indifférence générale, son rêve consistant à être accepté à l'université de Columbia, et son humour noir qui lui coûte les regards noirs, les grincements de dents et les insultes de ses camarades, tout était au point mort.

Cas renvoya une dernière prière avant de clore ses paupières et mourir dans les draps de son lit, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier :

_Faites que tout change._

**Une p'tite review ? Merci pour avoir tout lu ! *kisses***


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici un deuxième chapitre un peu en avance :3 bonne lecture !**

_2._

_The great escape._

Le lendemain, Castiel se réveilla de bonne heure, il se redressa sur son lit en voyant l'heure tardive qu'indiquait la montre à son poignet. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait rater son bus, bien qu'il soit particulièrement consentant à l'idée de sécher cette journée de cours, de se cloitrer dans la bibliothèque municipale de la ville durant les huit prochaines heures, il n'était pas moins réticent à cette suggestion plus qu'alléchante.

Il essaya de réveiller Anna qui ne fit que s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans le lit grinçant en s'enroulant dans les couvertures comme un félin, elle grogna quand Cas se mit à la secouer doucement par l'épaule.

Il baissa finalement les bras en voyant avec quel acharnement la petite rouquine se débattait pour voler ces quelques instants de sommeil.

Cas se vêtit d'un vieux tee-shirt, empocha les quelques billets qui gisaient sur sa table de nuit, mit bouquins épais, portable et écouteurs dans son cartable qu'il jeta sur son épaule, déposa un baiser dans les cheveux emmêlés de sa sœur et sortit enfin de la chambre.

En dévalant les escaliers, il vit sa mère – Naomi – devant l'évier, frottant machinalement et avec acharnement la vaisselle, une bouteille de bière décapsulée à sa droite, à moitié achevée. Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer douloureusement, comme si on y appliquait un étau, Castiel aimait sa mère certes, mais lui vouait toutefois une certaine amertume, pourquoi choisir un homme tel que son père, qui ne lui fait vivre que la plus crue des souffrances ?

On accepte que l'amour qu'on croit mériter, aurait dit Gabe – véritable encyclopédie ambulante des plus cultes répliques de films. Alors sa mère doit avoir une bien piètre opinion d'elle-même, se dit-il tristement. Elle buvait sans arrêt, accompagné d'un cocktail de médicaments mêlant antidépresseurs et analgésiques, mais ces mélanges ne suffisaient plus à l'assommer dans un nuage d'alcoolémie, plutôt agissant comme des vitamines qui se peignaient sur son visage sous forme de grosses poches sous les yeux.

Son docteur, que Cas se plaisait à surnommer Docteur Dealer, signait une ordonnance à chaque séance à Naomi, bien qu'elle n'en ait plus besoin, mais comme c'était le seul médecin traitant de la ville il distribuait les ordonnances comme des dragées.

« Bonjour, il dit en s'avançant, piochant une barre de céréales vitaminée qu'il laissa tomber dans son sac. Ça va la tête ? »

« Salut, lui répondit-elle, arborant une mine effroyable, ses yeux soulignés de cernes sombres. »

Une boule de colère se mit à enfler comme un ballon, à l'égard de son paternel, en son fort intérieur qu'il se dépêcha d'avaler, puis reprenant contrôle sur ses émotions il déclara d'une voix neutre et détachée :

« Anna est dans ma chambre, tu devrais la réveiller, sinon elle sera en retard pour l'école, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. Je suis en retard, j'y vais. »

« Noté, elle formula. Tu veux un petit déjeuner ? Ajoute Naomi, Cas y voyant une invitation pour une confession mère-fils. »

« Non pas la peine, il dit s'éloignant de quelques pas, fuyant comme un père dans une maison close. »

Ce n'était pas le moment pour une discussion à cœur ouvert, en toute honnêteté, ce n'était non plus sa tasse de thé, sa conscience était tapis dans un coin de son esprit, mise en veille, des bâtisses d'indifférence s'amoncelaient tout autour, Cas faisait de son mieux pour se détacher de tout le monde et de toute chose. C'est mieux ainsi, toujours se disait-il. Et puis sa relation avec sa mère se résumait à des disputes et encore des disputes, mais enveloppées d'un papier craft dégoulinant d'amour et d'affection.

« A ce soir, ajouta Naomi avec un sourire qui ne dura qu'un quart de seconde. »

Castiel étira ses lèvres en retour et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la porte, il sortit son appareil photo, l'alluma et regarda à travers le monde qui se dressait.

A l'extérieur, des centaines de personnes, prises de hâte, à pied, en voiture ou sur un transport quelconque, passaient devant lui. Toutes aussi machinales et désordonnées pour rattraper leur retard dans la routine matinale qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Castiel ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration durant cette triste prise de conscience les gens en s'acharnant à survivre, oublient de vivre. Le vernis de sa réalité commençait à s'effriter. Des vies fragiles entassées dans la société, naviguant dans l'œil large du monde qui ne cillait jamais.

Il actionna le bouton palpable sous son index et prit une capture d paysage tourbillonnant de gens.

Une photo chaque matin, son rituel.

Il se secoua intérieurement pour chasser ces idées qui l'assaillaient comme le déferlement d'une vague froide, un coup de griffe, marcher sur un lego et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Celui-ci arriva aussitôt que Cas rejoignit les bancs maculés de saleté.

Equilibrant son sac à dos sur son épaule engourdis par le poids des volumineux ouvrages qu'il traînait, il gagna l'intérieur du bus. Il salua Abbie d'un signe de tête silencieux, leur chauffeur (son nom était à vrai dire Abbadon mais comme il lui semblait quelque peu intimidant elle prit comme appel son surnom), ses lèvres, comme à l'habituel, étaient peinturlurées d'un rouge si vif qu'il contrastait avec la blancheur de ses dents. Quelques fois, Castiel se demandait ce qu'une femme aussi charmante et voluptueuse de beauté telle qu'Abbie s'était retrouvée derrière le volant d'un bus d'école rouillé, à conduire des ados boutonneux et mal dans leur peau.

Comme il le faisait toujours remarquer la vie est injuste.

_Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter les malchanceux._

Cas alla au fond du véhicule et se laissa tomber sur l'un des seuls sièges vacants sur lesquels ses yeux hagards avaient atterri, il n'avait même pas fait attention à son voisin.

Durant les cinq premières minutes il ne fit que regarder à travers la vitre poussiéreuse, les paysages qui déferlaient à ses yeux et mouraient à l'horizon. Puis, son ouïe traduisit des bruits … de la musique rock pour être précis, décryptant la provenance de cette convergence de sons qu'il jugea désagréables, il tourna la tête à sa gauche et y découvrit un garçon, reposant sur son siège, son casque noir pressé contre ses lobes, lisant une bande dessinée Marvel un Captain America peut-être ... Castiel ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, ce gars, ou eu vent de sa présence. Il doit être nouveau, concréta-t-il.

Ne s'apercevant pas du regard insistant et concentré qu'il faisait part à l'étranger à ses cotés, il fut pris de court quand ce dernier se raccrocha à ses yeux, le regard interrogateur. La première chose que Cas remarqua dans les iris émeraudes, c'est leur clarté, des orbes si verts qu'ils lui semblaient inhabituels à ses yeux, non il n'avait jamais vu ce mec.

« Un problème ? Demanda son voisin en arquant un sourcil. »

Castiel se contenta de détourner le regard, n'ayant nullement l'envie de remuer les lèvres ou discuter, elles en étaient presque anesthésiées depuis ses brefs échanges avec sa mère trois quarts d'heures plus tôt. Il était toujours grognon le matin.

Des rires lui parvinrent du fond du bus, il fit de son mieux pour les ignorer en reprenant son appareil et faisant défiler les photos qu'il avait capturées la veille la cafétéria du lycée suffocante d'élèves, des gens plongés dans la lecture d'ouvrage à la bibliothèque, les couloirs regorgeant de tourbillons d'étudiants discutant entre eux. Cas aimait prendre en photo les personnes à leur état naturel, toutefois il aurait préféré avoir des choix d'endroits plus variés que seulement le lycée, devant chez lui et sa chambre, mais la petite ville de Carlton n'était pas non plus une mine d'inspiration.

« Eh les gars, le plouc de service est là, entendit-il une voix chuchoter derrière. »

« Ça va ouais, monsieur est président du journal du lycée comme même ! Rajouta une autre plus fort, d'un ton enjoué et dégoulinant de mépris. »

Cas les gratifia de deux doigts d'honneur en se levant tandis que le bus freinait dangereusement dans la cour du Morgan High School, il se précipita vers la sortie tout en éteignant son appareil photo.

« Bonne journée, soupira Abbie en affalant sa tête en arrière. »

« Ne prions pas pour l'impossible … se murmura Cas en regagnant l'air frais. »

Il se précipita vers l'entrée principale du lycée, devant laquelle Gabriel se tenait nonchalamment, à sa vue il embrassa trois doigts de sa main avant de les lui adresser en levant le bras, Cas roula des yeux et se maudit intérieurement de lui avoir fait découvrir les Hunger Games.

Un groupe de gars – Gordon et Adam, notamment ses emmerdeurs de voisins de bus – arrivés par derrière le bousculèrent à son insu et le contenu de son sac à dos qu'il avait laissé ouvert s'étala sur le sol, une chance qu'il tenait son appareil à l'abri entre ses mains.

« Espèce d'animaux refoulés ! Leur cria-t-il en ramassant ses livres et cahiers. »

Une main secourable se joignit à la sienne, s'empara des ouvrages qui se gisaient un peu plus loin et les lui tendit, que Castiel fourra dans son sac en se relevant, il continua son chemin sans jeter un regard à son voisin de siège.

« Un merci te tuerait pas ! L'entendit-il s'exclamer. »

« C'est pas prouvé ! Renchérit-il n'ayant nullement le désir de copiner avec le nouveau, un seul ami c'était déjà beaucoup trop, non ? »

Rejoignant Gabe, tous deux se mêlèrent à la horde d'élèves, une jingle moderne comme la qualifierait Castiel.

« Quoi de neuf le kid ? »

« Arrête, ajouta Cas en soupirant, exaspéré. Conférence au sous-sol, Mr Hong va nous pondre un discours d' « encouragement », pour le début de deuxième semestre. »

« Tu vas dire un truc ? Demanda Gabriel en arrangeant sa longue chevelure, utilisant ses doigts comme peigne, il avait beau recevoir des centaines de réprimandes de la part de sa mère – une paire de ciseaux à la main – il s'obstinait à garder cette coupe datant des années quatre-vingts, que Castiel qualifiait de « tignasse de lion ». »

« Ouais, pour le journal de classe, je ferai une annonce pour que ces futurs chômeurs mettent quelque chose d'écrit dans la boite. »

Gabe roula des yeux, irrité, il avait beau adorer son meilleur ami, ce dernier se croyant malin n'avait jamais la langue dans sa poche, s'armant de son sarcasme et de ses répliques cinglantes pour blesser l'égo démesuré de ses pairs, mais en fait cela ne faisait que baisser sa cote de popularité déjà en chute libre.

« Vas-y mollo avec ce que tu vas dire … »

« Je promets rien. »

**Je posterai la suite la semaine prochaine 33 à toutes ! Une review please ? :33 **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voici le 3**__**ème**__** chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **__**Bonne lecture ) **_

_**3.**_

_**Come as you are.**_

La salle de conférence grouillait d'élèves, on aurait dit un nid d'abeilles hyperactives, l'estrade comportait un pied de micro et six chaises alignées, Castiel profita de l'inattention des autres pour sortir son appareil photo, choisir un bon angle et capturer une image, il aimait prendre les autres sur le fait, sans artifices ou surmenage, quand les masques tombent.

Il avala la distance qui le séparait de son siège parmi les cinq autres sur l'estrade, Cas avait droit à ce privilège parce qu'il était président et rédacteur en chef du journal du lycée, le seul à vrai dire (leur lieu de rendez-vous était la classe de journalisme, le professeur Laffite face à l'impopularité du cours auprès des autres élèves donna sa démission, le budget de la direction bien trop mince livra entier pouvoir à Cas pour s'en charger, d'ailleurs en y repensant … il se demande si c'était même légal ... ) les quatre autres membres qui en faisaient parti ne levaient même pas le petit doigt pour apporter leur contribution à part Gabe qui ne faisaient que ramener des photos de chiots en s'exclamant d'une voix de fillette : _« Mais regarde comme ils sont trop nions ! »_, ils ne prêtaient guère attention à ses instructions et somnolaient la plupart du temps. Alors Castiel passait ses heures après les cours à rédiger le journal, pour la plupart cela était perçu comme une perte de temps et d'énergie, tout le monde s'en cognait de ses articles, le club d'art l'utilisait comme papier mâché, les femmes de ménage s'en servait pour éponger les vitres humides. Mais voyez-vous, cela ne décourageait pas le jeune lycéen pour autant, son plus grand désir était de devenir journaliste un jour, et photographe entre temps, Cas voulait s'évader de Carlton jouir de sa liberté et rejoindre l'université de Columbia, il caressait ce rêve depuis l'âge de sept ans, quand il eut compris quel impact avaient les mots sur le lecteur.

Les mots peuvent changer votre vie, votre perception des choses, vos croyances, absolument tout. Et Castiel en était conscient.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, ce qui attira l'attention des lycéens, Cas prit place sur sa chaise face aux rangs de sièges occupées, à ses cotés Meg Masters (alias la dépuceleuse des basketteurs de première année) : meneuse des pom-pom girls. Balthy Roché : président du club de théâtre (où les gars se barbouillaient le visage et s'habillaient comme bon leur semblaient et où les filles se demandaient pourquoi les garçons ne tombaient pas amoureux d'elles … ), un hyperactif tellement épanoui et joviale que Castiel s'attendait à tout moment de voir exploser des arc-en-ciel par tous ses ports. Ash Miles capitaine de l'équipe de Basket, sniffeur de colle à ses heures perdues. Becky Rosen: chef du club d'abstinence, arborant fièrement son tee-shirt « Mon corps est sacré » en souriant à l'assemblée générale (_je n'arrive pas à croire que ce truc existe_), et enfin Ruby Cortese : elle s'occupe de l'album du lycée et des décors, cette dernière comblait tous les albums par les photographies de chaque élève du lycée, à part les moins séduisants; ceux souffrant de surpoids ou d'anorexie.

« Non mais regardez la tête de Donna Hanscum ! Pas d'obèses dans ma page ! Je vais montrer ça à mes petits enfants ? Castiel, l'avait-il entendu s'exclamer un jour, il s'était empressé de rédiger un article sur la discrimination des gens qui souffrent de variation constante de poids, visant à dénoncer Ruby (il avait même ajouté une photo de l'intéressée exprès) mais personne n'avait lu son écrit. »

Mr Hong, proviseur du Morgan High School se racla la gorge une deuxième fois et clama les autres de bien vouloir se réduire au silence. Intérieurement, Cas mourait d'envie de se tirer à grandes enjambées sans avoir à subir sa voix nasillarde qui lui faisait dresser les poils de la nuque.

« … Comme je le disais, c'est votre année dernière au Morgan High School, en tant que senior, appliquez-vous, vous n'avez qu'une seule chance, saisissez-la, rejoignez les clubs, participiez aux activités scolaires et … »

_Envoyer ces néandertaliens en fac causera l'échec de cette société, je vous le dis._

Castiel soupira de dépit et tritura avec ennui son appareil.

Face à l'indifférence de l'assemblée, Mr Hond mit fin à son monologue par un :

« Bon bah c'est tout … quelqu'un veut ajouter quelque chose ? Interrogea-t-il Cas et ses quatre voisins. »

« Oui, moi, se porta-t-il volontaire. »

La ruée d'élèves poussa un concert de plaintes et de soupirs exaspérés.

« Bonjour à tous, commença Castiel. »

Il balaya l'assemblée du regard, il y vit Gabriel aux premiers rangs un grand sourire scotché sur les lèvres – les discours de son meilleur pote lui étaient toujours plaisants, on ne s'y ennuyait jamais – et son voisin de bus qu'il gratifia d'un bref regard avant de se lancer :

« Chers futurs fermiers et taulards, je suis Castiel Novak du journal du lycée (salut de la main), j'ai une annonce à faire (un brouhaha d'injures s'éleva mais il poursuivit comme même :), je sais que vous savez tous à peine lire et écrire mais pour tous les amateurs d'écriture, poètes ou je sais pas moi … si vous savez tenir un stylo, glissez vos textes dans la boite, on publiera tout. »

Il risqua un regard amusé au nouveau, celui-ci fronçait les sourcils une expression outrée déformant ses traits, quant à Gabriel il riait à gorge déployée.

« Poèmes, nouvelles, listes noires … tout ce qui « tache » (il formula ce mot en agitant des guillemets en l'air) grave, ce sera tout. »

« CONNARD ! »

« PLOUC ! »

« EMMERDEUR ! »

« Fin de la réunion, regagnez vos classes, ajouta Mr Hong. »

Le fait-il exprès ou est-ce purement intentionnel ? Un peu des deux … Castiel prenait toujours un malin plaisir à les mettre tous en rogne.

« C'était GRANDIOSE ! Dit Gabe en allant à sa rencontre, le regard brillant. Fais attention à tes fesses mon pote, tu pourrais te faire agresser. »

« C'est soit ça ou rien, maintenant ils laisseront au moins un truc. »

Et chacun prit un chemin différent, rejoignant leur premier cours de la matinée.

Assis à son pupitre, en cours de biologie dans la classe du professeur Churley, ses lunettes dressées sur l'arête de son nez, Castiel mâchait avec frénésie le bouchon de son stylo bille, fixant le tableau immaculé et Mr Churley siégeant dans son bureau en train de corriger leurs copies d'examens.

Un coup retentit à la porte, auquel Cas sursauta brièvement.

« Entrez, marmonna le professeur Churley. »

Une tête brune fit irruption à travers la mince embrasure.

« C'est ici la classe du Professeur Churley ? Risqua le nouveau-venu d'un ton hésitant. »

« Si vous êtes à la bourre, allez chercher un mot ou adressez-vous à Mr Hong, maugréa-t-il la voix alourdie. »

« Non, à vrai dire je suis nouveau ici alors ... »

_Oh non c'est pas vrai._

C'était bel et bien le gars du bus aux mauvais gouts musicaux et lecteur invétéré de bandes dessinées. _Qui lit encore ces trucs ?_

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était si agacé par sa présence.

« Oh entrez ! »

Mr Churley se leva de sa chaise et vint à la rencontre de Dean.

« On a un nouvel arrivant dans notre classe pour ce deuxième semestre, Dean c'est bien ça ? Le présenta-t-il au reste de la classe, assoupi. »

« Dean Winchester, acheva le nouveau. »

« Vous avez quelque chose d'autre à faire part à vos camarades ? »

Les orbes émeraude de Dean se posèrent sur Castiel, comme aimantés vers sa personne. Cas redressa ses lunettes et plissa les yeux en soutenant son regard, finalement il détourna les yeux.

« Non je crois que vous avez tout dit. »

« Prenez un siège … tiens … derrière Mr Novak. »

Castiel grogna de dépit et recommença à mâchouiller son stylo.

« Bon bah je vous distribue vos copies, déclara le professeur quelques minutes plus tard en s'emparant de la liasse de copies, constellées de rouge. »

Cas pouvait sentir le regard brulant du nouveau … _Dean_ lui transpercer le dos. _Il doit surement penser que je suis un sadique ou un truc encore plus tordu, se dit-il avec amusement._

« Castiel Novak, B moins, dit Mr Churley en posant la copie sur sa table. »

« Quoi ? Mon devoir est génial ! Je mérite un A plus ! Ragea-t-il en épluchant ses feuilles. »

« Vous étiez censé choisir entre l'évolution et le créationnisme, et écrire un texte argumentatif dans lequel vous nous dites pourquoi vous croyez en l'une et pas en l'autre. »

« Moi j'ai pris le naturalisme, DARWIN ! Vous connaissez ? C'est évident que les espèces évoluent, s'exclama-t-il alors que le professeur poursuivait sa distribution à travers les rangées. Parce que j'essaie plus de tabasser les créationnistes ! »

Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir un B moins, c'était plus que tous les autres avaient réuni mais comme même !

« Pas vrai ? S'adressa-t-il aux autres. »

Des soupirs de dépit l'incendièrent.

« Moi je crois au créationnisme, ajouta Garth – un lunatique souffrant clairement de troubles psychotiques compte tenu du fait qu'il a déjà été arrêté pour exhibition publique. »

« Voilà un exemple. »

La cloche retentit, les élèves ressuscitèrent et se précipitèrent aussi vite qu'ils purent hors de la classe, comme des superman carburant à la criptonite.

S'apprêtant à se lever à son tour, une silhouette l'interpella et vint l'aborder.

« Uhm … euh … c'est toi Castiel Novak ? Se risqua le dénommé Dean Winchester du haut de sa taille, à coté de lui Cas avait l'air d'un nem. »

« Le seul au monde, pourquoi ? Questionne-t-il en se redressant, son sac à dos sur les épaules. »

« Et bien, comme tu es le rédacteur du journal … »

« Président du club de journalisme et rédacteur en chef, corrigea Castiel en croisant les bras. »

« Ouais ça, je me demandais si tu voudrais bien de moi dans ton club. »

Durant un millième de seconde, cette déclaration traversa mille et un neurones, fusionnant comme un feu d'artifice à cette idée, personne ne rejoignait le club de journalisme ! Pas volontairement en tout cas.

« Non. »

« Quoi ? S'outra Dean, comme un enfant auquel on avouait que les bébés ne venaient pas des cigognes. »

« Je veux dire, oui ! Bien sûr que oui ! »

Dean parut suspicieux, face à tant d'enthousiasme, puis son visage se fendit d'un large sourire de petit garçon que Cas trouva adorable.

_Non … rembobine, j'ai dit quoi là ?_

« Y'a d'autres membres à part toi et prochainement … moi ? Interrogea Dean avançant dans le couloir suffocant aux cotés de Castiel. »

« Il y a Gabe, tiens c'est le hippie là-bas, montra-t-il du doigt son meilleur ami qui sautillait du pas dans sa direction, Kevin Tran : un japonais qui a récemment immigré, dis-lui n'importe quoi il te répondra « j'aime les Etats-unis », le seul truc qu'il sait dire. Puis il y'a Jo Harvelle, pas vraiment une flèche mais cool. Et enfin Bela Talbot, une pom pom girl … »

« Une pom pom girl ? »

« Ouais, une vraie de chez vraie. »

« T'as fait comment pour qu'elle accepte de rejoindre ton club ? »

« Ma plus grande réussite illégale, sourit Cas fièrement. »

Dean éclata de rire, et Castiel se dit qu'il pourrait bien faire abstraction sur sa première impression du jeune homme, il semblait amical.

« Alors, ça va les kid ?! Lança Gabe, ce qui fit grincer d'irritation Cas. »

« Va te faire un cactus. »

« Mords-moi le Hobbit. »

« Bon bah je vous laisse, je vais à la cafét' ! Dit Dean en les saluant d'un revers de main. »

« Les réunions sont après le déjeuner en salle 142 ! »

« A plus ! »

Et la foule l'engloutit, Castiel et Gabriel firent de leur mieux pour atteindre la sortie, mais ils avaient l'impression de ramer dans une mer agitée et houleuse dans le sens opposé du courant.

Bizarrement, ce début de journée n'était pas si désagréable que ça.

Au contraire…

_**A la semaine prochaine ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :3 **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour ce p'tit retard !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et si Cas vous semble un peu amer et quelque peu … méchant ? C'est voulu, j'ai toujours voulu écrire un personnage dans ce genre, et je vous le promets les choses iront mieux pour Dean et Cas, assez de blabla voici le 4****ème**** chapitre **_**Sappy**_** (oui oui je suis extrêmement fan de Nirvana :p )**

**Et désolée si ça vous semble mal écrit, pas assez d'inspiration pour ce chapitre.**

**Ps : … je suis la seule à être terrifiée par rapport à ce qui va se passer durant les deux prochains épisodes ? Jensen et Jared ont affirmé que c'est bien le final le plus émotionnel depuis celui de la saison 5, … pitié im scared … **

_**4.**_

_**Sappy**_

Seuls les sons de ses claquements de doigts sur son clavier perturbaient le silence confortable de la salle de classe vacante.

Castiel s'empressait de taper le plus vite possible son article de journal avant l'arrivée de ses autres co-équipiers, ayant pour sujet le cout élevé des études universitaires, il avait bien conscience qu'aucun adulte hautement placé ne s'éterniserait pas plus d'une seconde sur la lecture de son écrit, mais il considérait son journal comme porteur de sa voix inaudible à tous.

« Hé Cas ! S'exclama Gabriel dépassant le seuil de la porte grande ouverte, suivi des autres membres connus du club. »

Cas ôte ses lunettes et feint un sourire forcé au reste des visages déconfis – Bela, Kevin et Jo. Dean était absent.

« Je te préviens, j'ai entraînement avec Meg, je dois perfectionner mes sauts, donc tu te magnes, se plaignit Bela en se laissant tomber sur une chaise libre. »

« Le seul truc sur lequel tu saurais sauter c'est une barre de striptease, marmonna Cas en sauvegardant son fichier sur son ordinateur. »

« T'as dit quoi là ? »

« Rien rien. »

Jo vint poser sur son bureau une boite sans adresser la parole à aucun de ses camarades, elle rejoignit Gabe qui avait laissé tomber sa carcasse sur deux chaises.

« Bon on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Les interpella Jo en croisant les bras d'un air décontracté. Plus de photos de chatons Gabe OK ? »

Gabriel qui avait déjà sorti son lutin de son cartable et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir le rangea aussitôt que Jo le réprimanda.

« Bah on va d'abord voir ce que les autres nous ont laissé comme … commença Castiel quand soudainement la porte s'ouvrit sur un Dean haletant et débraillé. »

« J-Je suis en retard ? Soupira-t-il à bout de souffle. »

« Pile poil, on était sur le point d'ouvrir la boite, répondit Cas en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. »

« Oh … d'accord, formula-t-il en prenant siège. Salut … les autres … fit-il à l'adresse des trois paires d'yeux curieux qui le dévisageaient. »

« T'es là de ton plein gré ou est-ce-que ce malade te fait chanter ? Dit Bela. »

« Hé ! Se défendit Cas. »

« Salut, fit Jo d'un geste las de la main. »

« Ravi de te revoir, dit Gabriel à son tour. Est-ce-que tu as un quelconque animal de compagnie ? »

« Non … Je … , fit Dean. »

« J'aime l'Amérique, ajouta Kevin. »

« ON VA L'OUVRIR CETTE BOITE OU PAS ? S'époumona Castiel faisant taire l'assemblée. »

Castiel s'empara de la lourde boite et la posa devant les autres.

« Que la force soit avec toi mon vieux, dit Gabe. Je ne veux pas ouvrir ce truc. »

Tout le monde hocha en consentement, à l'excepté de Dean qui fronça les sourcils de confusion.

Castiel l'ouvrit avec précaution, ses yeux tombèrent aussitôt sur …

« Y'a quoi dans la boite ? S'exclama Dean en souriant de toutes ses dents. »

Tout le monde le dévisagea l'air de dire « Non mais t'es sérieux mec ? »

« Brad Pitt … Seven … vous ne connaissez pas ? »

Il n'y eut que Gabe qui s'étrangla de rire, ses épaules éprises de légers soubresauts.

« Quoi … c'est marrant, objecta Gabe. »

« Peu importe, dit Cas. »

« Qu'est-ce-que nos chères camarades t'ont laissé cette fois ? Demanda Jo. »

Cas aventura un regard dégouté et curieux dans le contenu de la boite.

« Bah … y'a des feuilles, écrites j'espère, des sachets et … des trucs de fille … »

« Oh non … »

« Au moins c'est pas pire que l'autre fois. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe putain ? Fit Dean en haussant le ton. »

« Tu te rappelles ce matin, en salle de conférence, quand Cas a demandé aux autres de laisser un petit quelque chose – nouvelle, poème, un truc du genre- dans la boite ? Bah disons qu'ils ont pas bien pris son p'tit discours. »

« Je disais la vérité ! »

Jo étudie le contenu de la boite, retrousse le nez et Castiel se fait la réflexion qu'il a vraiment hâte de se casser de ce lycée.

« Au moins ils ne sont pas usagés, je pourrais … tirer quelque chose de ces feuilles. »

« Si ça te fait plaisir, dit Cas. »

Puis d'une voix lasse et fatiguée, devinant déjà les réponses à ses requêtes, il demanda :

« Tu as écris quelque chose pour nous Kevin ? »

L'intéressé piocha un bout de papier froissé de la poche de sa veste et la donna à Castiel, un sourire confiant étirant ses lèvres.

« あなたの声は、雄鶏のようなものです

あなたはマスタードを感じる

私はあなたを食べたい »

« Tu nous as écrit un poème c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête par l'affirmatif en relevant les deux pouces.

Cas soupira, sentant déjà sa patiente crouler dans un vide creux de son estomac noué.

« Et toi Gabe, dis-moi que t'as préparé un truc. »

« Je peux te montrer un truc que personne n'a encore vu ? »

« Tu ne vas pas te déshabiller j'espère. »

« Non, non pas ça, j'ai écrit un truc. »

Une étincelle d'espoir crachota et vivifia ses attentes déjà vouées à l'échec et il pria le Seigneur qu'il y ait au moins quelqu'un parmi ce club – surtout son meilleur ami – qui montre un semblant d'intérêt pour son travail ardue.

« J'ai apporté un truc que j'avais écrit hier, tu veux le lire ? »

« Oui ! Bien sûr. »

« Non oublié c'est moi qui vais le lire. »

« D'accord … »

Gabe se claironna la voix et commença à lire son papier.

« C'était le meilleur et le pire des temps, le siècle de la sagesse et de la folie, l'ère de la foi et de l'incrédulité, la saison de la lumière et des ténèbres, le printe… »

« Arrête Arrête Gabe, t'es sûr que c'est toi qui l'as écrit ? »

Gabriel se tortilla sur son siège de nervosité.

« Euh … non … »

« … »

« J'ai des photos de chatons si t'en veux. »

« Et toi Bela, tu as vu « kill your darlings ? » tu as fait une critique ? »

« Le film avec Harry Potter c'est ça ? »

« Oui, Daniel Radcliffe. »

« Ah ben non j'ai pas vu, il est bizarre ce film. »

Baissant les bras, ne voulant se prendre plus la tête avec la pom pom girl, il s'adressa à Dean d'une lourde voix qui lui pesait sur la trachée, il n'en pouvait plus.

« Tu pourrais t'occuper de la section musique pour la prochaine séance ? »

Dean parut captivé par cette requête, il sourit à Cas.

« Je pourrai parler de ce que je veux alors ? »

« Bieber, Puff Daddy… ce que tu veux, juste respecte la grammaire. »

« Personne ne va le lire de toute façon, fit Bela. »

La cloche sonna, tout le monde sortit sans perdre une seule seconde.

« Attendez … »

« Je t'appelle plus tard Cas, fit Gabriel par-dessus son épaule. »

Mais aucun des autres ne porta la moindre attention à ce qu'il disait, il serait donc contraint de quitter à son tour la salle de classe, et rentrer chez lui. C'est bizarre comme quoi, il n'y avait aucun endroit qu'il considérait comme une maison, il se cramponnait néanmoins au rêve qu'un jour il déguerpirait de cette ville, mais suffirait-ce ? Ne fallait-il pas plutôt déguerpir de ce monde …

« Hé Cas, tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Dit Dean à travers la mince embrasure que lui offrait la porte. »

Dean l'avait attendu.

« Uhm … oui, si tu veux. »

« On va dans le même bus, et je préfère y aller avec toi. »

Cas essaya de camoufler le sourire – par un masque d'indifférence – qui voulait s'éprendre de ses lèvres, il s'empara de son ordinateur qu'il mit dans son cartable, et suivit Dean dans le couloir presque vide, il avait l'impression que tous deux étaient une oasis dans un désert, comment a-t-il ne pas apprécier Dean Winchester ?

C'est étrange comme quoi, en l'espace d'une journée, il puisse changer aussi rapidement d'avis à propos d'une personne qu'il méprisait.

« Pourquoi tu travailles aussi dur Cas ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu tiens ce stupide journal alors que tu sais bien que personne ne le lit. »

Tous deux étaient assis à l'arrière du bus, comme quelques heures plus tôt, durant les cinq premières minutes de trajet, aucun d'eux n'avait osé briser le silence confortable qui plainait au-dessus d'eux.

« Je ne veux pas rester à Carlton, j'ai d'autres projets. »

« Quel genre de projets ? »

« Columbia. »

« Columbia ? »

« Columbia, je veux y étudier. »

« T'y as postulé ? »

« Oui, j'attends ma réponse. »

« Wow, je sais pas quoi dire. »

« Et toi ? Tu vas à quelle université l'an prochain ? »

Silence.

Je ne sais pas vraiment, on bouge tout le temps, mon père, mon frère – Sammy – et moi, et c'est le cadet de mes soucis, laissa-t-il échapper, fixant les orbes bleues de Cas de ses yeux verts émeraude. »

Castiel voulut savoir ce qui pouvait bien peser sur les épaules de ce jeune garçon, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu créer un fossé entre lui et la promesse d'un avenir meilleur.

Il le trouvait intriguant.

_**laissez une p'tite review ! Merci pour m'avoir lue !**_


End file.
